My Reason To Live
by Kashimalin
Summary: When a young boy named Jakob is left on the steps of the Northern Fortress, nobody knows what to expect from him. While getting over his feelings about being a tossed-aside noble, the young princess begins to take a liking to him... despite the fact he doesn't like her very much in return. Jokamu.
1. Chapter One

_The Northern Fortress was well-known as another castle of the Nohrian royal family. Nobody ever had reason to approach it, as it was out deep in the woods, and was not often occupied by the royal family. The staff lived and worked there year-round, and it was guarded all that time._

 _At the time, King Garon would sometimes occupy the castle with his son and heir, Prince Xander, and his younger siblings Princess Camilla and Prince Leo. The staff would all dote upon them, especially one named Gunter, when it was rumored that he had lost his wife and child to a village attack long ago. He cared for any children that came through as if they were his own._

 _So it was no surprise that Gunter practically adopted the young child that had ended up on their doorstep. Nobody could be seen in the surrounding area when a maid screamed out and two knights came running down to see what was the matter._

 _The child stood at the door to the kitchens. He was turned back, completely covered in mud as a carriage rode off through the forest, rapidly leaving the castle grounds. Two guards stormed out on horseback in an attempt to catch the people._

 _Gunter ran down into the kitchens, having heard the screaming and saw the boy, eyes hollow and his cheek bleeding. He instantly pulled the boy inside, barking orders around to get towels and a seat by the fire, clean water! The boy did not speak, merely let himself be guided by the older man with ease. Eventually, they cleaned him up, and Gunter put him to his bed for the night._

 _"What is your name, boy?"_

 _"…Jakob Morcant."_

 _Gunter's eyebrows rose. He knew the Morcant family; but had no idea that they'd ever had a son._

 _"They're handing me off to this castle to be a servant." And with that, the boy fell silent again, turning to face the wall while Gunter eased back in his chair, musing on the Morcant family and why they had abandoned their son at the Northern Fortress._

 _And then it hit him, square in the chest. This child had been left here and there was no way of giving him back to their family. They had no idea where they were, or who they were. The guards had not been able to catch up to the carriage in the rain, but now he knew they were the Morcants. Who did not want him and would, most likely, not take him back. This child was completely alone. And Gunter was not going to stand for that. Not when he was thinking of his own wife and child, who had been lost when Garon attacked it after he refused to not submit to his whims._

"Jakob… what will we do with you?"

* * *

 _How did I end up here?_

Jakob always knew the answer to his question when he asked it. He had ended up at this castle because he was left there one night by someone. His parents rode down in their carriage, not even acknowledging his presence despite the fact they had ordered him to come along. And now, they were responsible for his current place of residence: at this castle, deep in the forest, far away from anywhere notable in Nohr.

The world was full of orphans. That's just how it is. He was just lucky to be here—

 _Thwack!_

"Ouch!" Jakob cried out, while holding the back of his head and curling his lip at the offending person – a maid holding a large wooden spoon.

"Do you expect those towels to leap out of the cabinet and rub the princess' feet themselves?!" she huffed, and Jakob shoved a hand to grab a fistful of beautifully folded towels, dropping them into the maid's arms as he left the area, seeing the reason he was getting towels sitting by the garden door. Dirt completely coated her feet, and she was staring off into space, swinging them back and forth without a care.

Jakob felt his stomach turn. How could a crown princess ever handle being so dirty? He chalked it up to the three year age difference; she was only three years younger, yet was getting the chance to be a child.

No matter, he wasn't going to bother getting attached. He wasn't going to be here long enough, anyway. Being a servant in a castle like this had to bring about connections to better work where nobody hated him.

Speaking of hate, the maid from earlier shoved him aside, causing him to nearly fall over as he easily lost his balance. That _always_ happened, no matter how often Gunter stressed that he needed to focus on it. He had absolutely no sense of balance, which he was oft reminded of by the cook when she said he "not only had two left feet, but was dropped on his head multiple times as a child." He hadn't been, thank you very much. The servants he once had made sure of that fact.

Pushing the thought from his mind as he stood straight, he saw the maid kneel before the princess and clean her feet off with the towels while chastising her about the state of them and saying that she could no longer go out and play in the dirt.

Huffing, Jakob turned and left the room, walking down a massive corridor to go find the library once again. There had been a book he was eyeing, and he was determined to get it this time without a member of staff interrupting him.

But the pitter-patter of feet came up further down the corridor, and he turned to see the young princess running up to him. Instantly, he turned back around and began walking faster, in an attempt to get away before she tackled him to the ground or something ridiculous that children always seemed to have a tendency to do when they were trying to stop an older person.

However, she didn't do anything, instead coming up and gently pulling on his sleeve. Out of breath, she gave a smile, and Jakob didn't bother returning it, instead asking, "Is there something you need?"

She smiled a little wider, and said, "Sorry. Leslie was mean. She's like that."

Jakob pulled his arm away, tugging the sleeve out of her small grip and resuming walking. Yes, she was like that.

Just like everyone else in this godforsaken castle.

* * *

Back in his quarters, after going through the library and finding the book he wanted, Jakob opened it to begin reading. However, he found himself thinking about how he was going to leave this place. This castle would have to bring merit where he applied. And hopefully by the time he'd found a job, he would have gained a few talents, and leave a better worker for his new place of employment. At least this place gave him a place to call home, despite the emptiness. The only downside was really the staff and the royalty. All of them, complete nuisances. And the thought of his parents kept looming in his mind. They had decided to abandon him, and would never accept him back into their lives.

There was a chance he could learn something from these trials. Life skills, cooking skills, something! But he was constantly told he was clumsy, incapable, and would never amount to anything as the week passed. And it showed. He had dropped dishes, tripped over carpet edges, and failed to properly clean everything. These people had strict ways of doing everything, and he was going to do it well enough to leave this desolate castle. Even if that meant enduring these people for a few more months.

But while weeks dragged by, Jakob had not become any better at balance and at cooking, at cleaning or sewing. People constantly chastised his efforts, and twice, he had almost been smacked upside the head or beaten, but Gunter was always nearby when it happened and managed to pull him away. It took him all his self-control to tell the old man that he could watch out for himself.

One day, someone dropped a bucket and cloth on the floor as he descended the grand stairwell of the foyer, carrying a basket of wash.

"I'll be taking _that,_ Lord Jakob."

Jakob's face scrunched at the sight of this sorry servant, who called him by his title with a sarcastic tone. This boy was of pitiful birth, one of the maid's sons.

"You're going to be cleaning this whole floor. The laundry's got to be hurried down to my mother. Make sure you get every last speck!"

And before Jakob could protest, the boy was gone, basket with him and a floor to be cleaned. …It couldn't be too hard, could it? He rolled his sleeves back a bit more, and knelt down on the floor, starting with the edge of the stairwell.

About an hour later, and he'd made a lot of progress. But at that moment, Gunter decided to descend the stairs.

"You're a very sorry little lad."

"Why do you say that, old man?" Jakob quipped back. He had learned that this person would fight back his arguments, rather than dismiss them in favor of hitting him with the nearest blunt object.

"Did you even look at the floor? And your rag. It was most likely dirty the second you dipped it into the pail for the third time. The floor is covered in streaks. Bubbles are in the cracks—"

"All right, shut up! I am a young child! Look at how bloody massive this floor is!"

Gunter straightened, heaving a great sigh.

"Your temper is something we'll work on another time. Let's go. Wash that rag, find multiple clean ones, empty that bucket, refill it with soap, too. I can't imagine why _you're_ doing this, but I suppose I'll hear about it soon."

Jakob thought to fight back the order and tell him all about the maid's son, but bit his tongue and went to refill the bucket, deciding that for once in his life, a silver-tongued response could wait while he got everything together in an attempt to remedy this awful day.

And then the day got worse.

He was walking down the hall, doing is best to balance the stacks of folded blankets in his arms, and saw the princess and her sister, Lady Camilla, at the end of the hall. Jakob had met the elder princess before. _She_ was the one more prone to giving servants hugs, particularly those who were considered "young" and "handsome". Therefore, she was adored by all the staff. Unlike him.

But today was different. Lady Camilla grabbed the princess' arm, yanking her violently towards her to whisper something into her ear.

Jakob didn't hear it, but he knew they were talking about him. And instantly, he felt insulted. How could the two just go on gossiping about him like that! Right in front of him!

And oh, her _majesty_ , her _royal princess_. Yes, she too was smiling, but looked a little sad about it. But only she would pity him when someone made jokes towards his person.

Tears came to his eyes. They weren't supposed to be there, and instead of facing the two who were talking about him, Jakob threw the rags to the ground and ran in the other direction, down the stairwell to the ground floor where the servants slept.

Instantly blowing it out of proportion, he chucked the book on his bed at the wall, hitting with a resounding noise that made him feel the slightest bit better.

And the noise that followed was not one he expected to hear.

The door creaked open, and he saw the young lady standing there, a frown on her face. No, not Lady Camilla-

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he sneered back, knowing that because they were alone, he could freely speak without fear of having his ears boxed for speaking to _her_ in such a manner.

"Because you seemed to get mad that we were talking about you."

"Of course I did. If I called you stupid in front of the staff, you would get offended and cry."

She bit her lip, but Jakob felt satisfied. He was older, physically and mentally. This little girl, only nine years old, had nothing on him.

"Cammy feels bad for you."

Jakob paused, eyes widening as he processed those words. They felt _bad_ for him?

"No you don't."

"Cammy doesn't like how they yell and hurt you. She said that nobody deserves that."

Jakob remained silent, turning around so that he wasn't looking her in the eyes. He wasn't going to grace this pointless conversation with a response.

Only when the door finally clicked shut did he begin to cry. And he cried until the knocking started up again, firmer this time. He knew this sound too well.

"Go away, old man!" He choked on his last words, finding his throat stuck from crying.

"You're got a lot to prove about cleaning floors. You've been here a month and shown absolutely no progress. Get out here right now and find out where you tossed those rags."

Jakob debated staying in the room forever, but when the door handle began to turn, he cried out, "All right, all right! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

"Three months. Twenty-one broken dishes! One dented silver and gold platter! Burned food! Awful sewing! Chickens not fed! Eggs cracked! Floors scratched!"

 _And a boxed ear_ , Jakob thought to himself, he held in an attempt to make the pain go away. He had worked so hard to improve, so hard to try and be a good servant so that he might learn something. So that the old man might stop yelling and being so frightening. So that he could leave this castle behind…!

"I'll just turn you out now; nobody will be missing you."

Jakob looked at her with utter disgust, but before he could muster up a reply—

"...Excuse me?"

The young voice, clear as a bell, sounded from behind the maid. She turned, and gave Jakob a clear view of the angel's voice.

A little princess, who was now holding out her hand.

"I'm looking for someone to chat with. I want to talk to him." Her finger was directed right at Jakob, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen where he had been left just a few weeks ago. And here was the ten-year-old princess, requesting _his_ presence.

"No, milady, you don't want him-" The maid attempted to lead her away, but Jakob ran forward, taking her hand and kneeling before her.

"My lady, I will go with you to chat, if that is what you desire. I recall that yesterday, you wanted to talk about your favorite sweets. Let us go where you desire." He pulled her aside and out of the kitchens, right into Gunter, who had just been coming in.

"I see you found him, princess." He smiled, and stepped past them, right up to the maid who had been about to sack Jakob and turn him to the streets.

Jakob heard laughter, and looked down to see the princess was no longer clinging to his arm, but rather, was down the corridor, waving him along.

"Come on, let's go! You said we could talk about my favorite sweets!"

He instantly regretted every time he had looked to her with a scornful look, every moment he had ever disliked her.

In that moment, Jakob swore, he would study day and night, and become a proper servant, one who could cook, clean, sew, and serve. One who could do anything.

For her.


	2. Chapter Two

"You'll be needing a teacher. Books cannot teach you everything." Gunter had been waiting outside the library door as Jakob carried out his second set of books on etiquette, cooking, baking, sewing, cleaning, and all sorts of other things that interested him.

"I wouldn't want to study under you, old man."

Gunter took the top book from the stack and walked beside Jakob down the hallway, reading the title aloud.

" _Etiquette in the Nohrian Court_. Goodness, you will certainly have trouble getting through the first page."

"Shut up." Jakob snatched the book back, putting it beneath all the other books in his grip, only to have Gunter pick up the next one.

" _Recipes for You and Your Kids._ Was this really in our library? I wonder who put this there?"

"If you're done judging my taste in literature, I have some studying to do." Jakob stopped outside his door, where he could clearly hear the maid's son already snoring.

"It's a very late hour."

"That doesn't matter to me." Jakob never needed that much sleep in the first place. He just hated waking up in the morning, so it was easier to get very little sleep and spend all that time dragging himself out of bed, since his associate never did anything to wake him up.

Guther closed the door behind Jakob, but not before noting the massive amount of novels and books around his bed. He gave a sigh, making a silent bet to himself that within the week, Jakob would be coming to him, begrudgingly, in search of a teacher.

* * *

It took five days and prompting from his newfound friend to get Jakob to stand before Gunter and admit that he needed someone to teach him.

"Books can teach me very much. But I only need an opinion on what I'm learning and you're the one old coot that I can trust with my mission."

"You haven't even told me your mission. You've simply just got a newfound fire in your soul that I can't seem to find a source for."

Jakob's hands behind his back clenched. He wasn't sure whether to tell Gunter his motives for wanting to become the very best servant that could ever be.

Ever since the princess had saved him from being sacked in the kitchens, he found that the debt he owed her was immeasurable. He owed her his life and respect, his complete devotion.

He wasn't just training to be a servant, he realized right then. He desired to be her personal retainer, a companion who would put their life on the line for their master or mistress.

Jakob told Gunter of his intentions, who nodded sagely in response before leading him down to the kitchens. Finding an empty section, he slammed the pot and tea leaves down before Jakob, who merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Make tea."

A silence passed over the kitchen, the couple of maids inside staring at Gunter and Jakob, who were glaring at each other over the pot.

"Leave us!" Gunter ordered the two women, who instantly obeyed and absconded from the room, while Jakob took up the tea leaves.  
"I want you to make enough tea for the two of us, at least. And to make it a good cup. If you're serious about this, the first thing I have to teach you is how to make a good pot of tea."

The quiet came again while Jakob prepared the water, and began to bring it to a boil. The air was not tense, but Jakob was determined to make it so. This time, he was going to prove himself, and do it for her!

This proceeded to be followed by Gunter's strict disapproval of the tea, and he was then "properly" educated. Jakob found the entire process absolutely tedious, but each time he thought to snap at Gunter, he was reminded of his mission to serve the princess who had so kindly saved him, and didn't, instead taking his advice and improving his tea technique.

The second cup was already better than the last.

* * *

"You take the needle and the thread. Wet it in your mouth."

Gunter had suggested that the best way to understand what he was doing was to teach the princess new skills. It not only occupied time and gave her company in the lonely fortress. He also thought that Gunter was doing it so that it might control his temper, but Jakob at this point couldn't even imagine lashing out at this person to whom he owed his very life – so this time allowed him to get closer to her and see her preferences.

She enjoyed dresses, but simple colors. Her favorite tea was "anything he made", but he could tell her weakness was honey and sugar being added. She disliked wearing shoes, instead choosing to take them off as often as possible. There was always something new he was finding out about her.

And today, it was that she had trouble getting the thread through the eye of the needle.

"Here." Jakob reached out, briefly asking her permission to assist, and when granted, took her hands in his and helped guide the sopping wet thread through the eye of the needle; something he had been working on last night for an hour until he could do it perfectly.

"Now, you try it."

She got it right on the second try. He praised her abilities, and he found himself touched. She had praised him. He would never quite get used to hearing her kind compliments and sweet comments about his duties. He still had so much to learn, so far to go, before he could call himself a capable servant.

However, the time to prove himself would come sooner than he thought.

* * *

A few days after the princess' eleventh birthday, the castle unexpectedly received two new servants. Two young ladies showed up, one with pink hair, and the other with blue. The rumors spread quickly about the former's clumsiness and the latter's capable nature, and how they kept close to themselves. The princess was instantly curious and wanted to meet them, but Gunter told her that she had to stay back and wait a day, because he wanted to make sure that the King had indeed meant to assign them to the castle, because more and more of the staff were being steadily taken away as the princess grew older and the core staff were able to take on more tasks such as cooking and entertaining.

However, she insisted on meeting them to Jakob, who found himself unable to refuse the request. He took her down to meet them in the servant's dining room, where they were setting places for dinner.

Suddenly, the pink-haired one caught herself on the leg of a chair, and nearly tipped over. Her sister was too far away and unable to stop her from falling. Realizing this, Jakob ran forward and caught the pink-haired maiden, while the couple plates she was holding fell onto the carpet with a bounce.

"Are you all right? You call yourself a maid with that sort of performance? Who even trained you?!" Jakob instantly reprimanded the girl, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey!" The blue-haired one had reached them now, and was holding out a knife in her hand. The air in the room suddenly cooled down, and Jakob felt a chill run down his spine. When had it gotten so drafty in the room?

Then the answer was clear. The knife the girl was holding began to frost, and he remembered reading about a Nohrian Ice Tribe… people who lived far within the snow and had control over that element. How had they arrived here? These people always did their best to be as separated from Nohr as possible.

"Wait just a moment—" but Jakob found himself unable to finish while the pink-haired girl began to push him away, and her hands were cold to the touch, freezing his body—

"Stop!"

The small voice came again in the face of conflict, and she stood in the doorway, head bowed and eyes squeezed shut. The entire room stood still while she took a deep breath and composed herself, and began to talk.

"We don't need to fight. Here. We haven't even introduced ourselves!" She came over and plopped herself right down on the floor, smoothing her dress out. "What's your name?"

"F-Felicia." She knelt next to the princess, turning to the servant who had prevented her from falling to the ground. "What's your name?"

Jakob felt like the entire thing was a ridiculous notion, but because it was his mistress doing this, he chose to not vocalize his displeasure.

"Jakob. And yours, my lady?" He turned to the blue-haired girl, who was still clutching the knife, now coated in ice.

"Flora. And I know _your_ name, little princess, so I would prefer to not hear it. I've heard enough of it from the soldiers." She stalked out, leaving the other three sitting on the floor to watch her leave.

"Here! We'll help you finish setting the table! Jakob, could you get the silverware we're missing?"

"Of course, milady." He bowed slightly and departed, silently congratulating himself on a bow that he was sure even the old man would have been proud of.

When he arrived at the store room, he found Flora standing still before the silver cabinet, drawer open.

"Flora, I might ask why you were so rude towards the princess. She has a kind heart, and bears you and your tribe no ill will—"

She shut the drawer with a violent slam, and Jakob was instantly moving to her side, but found himself stopped by a harsh wind.  
"H-hey!" he yelled, while it whistled past him.

"You don't need to concern yourself with our affairs. Please excuse me."

She released the spell when she left again, and he found himself staring after her, wondering what could have happened to these two girls. They obviously hadn't come willingly.

The princess had more luck finding that out, staying in the other room with Felicia, who she was helping set the plates out with.

"See, my sister and I are able to use ice magic! It's just something we're both able to do… but Flora's far better at it than I am." She trailed off, before picking up the conversation again. "Thank you for helping me set the table! I would have hated to drop the plates again…"

"No problem! I like helping. Gunter doesn't let me do it, and Jakob's always a bit of a pushover when it comes to letting me do things on my own—"

"A pushover?" He loomed behind her, causing her to squeal and duck under the table, Jakob bending down to see her hiding underneath.

"Ahhhh! I didn't mean it _that_ badly!"

Felicia started to laugh, while Jakob made the move to crawl under, but not before the princess bolted out and ran through the doorway, giggling the whole time.

* * *

"I want them to stay."

Those were the first words Gunter received when he arrived back at the castle, having confirmed that, indeed, Felicia and Flora were to stay.

"Ah, oh you've met with them already?" He gave a slight laugh, kneeling down to the princess' level. "Jakob, did you not keep her away?"

"I did my best, old man! Don't expect any thanks from you vanishing like that. She _requested_ to see them, and who am I to refuse a request from her?"

Gunter shook his head, but was smiling, telling Jakob that he didn't think ill of the princess meeting the two new maids at all.

"Why don't you head upstairs and find the book you want Jakob to read tonight, and he will meet you up there?"

"Okay!" She turned and ran up the massive staircase, and Jakob turned to Gunter, knowing that he had something to day.

"What, is my bow upon your return not perfect? Was a bit of her hair out of place?"

"On the contrary, you seem to be holding things together. And your bow has improved. No, this is about the maids."

"Felicia and Flora? The former seems fine, the blue-haired one is the one I'm worried about. Neither of them quite have a grip on their powers."

"Yes, well, they're to stay here. Do what _you_ can to make them feel welcome."

Jakob sighed. "Well, that's good to know, but a bit late. I can't say we got off to a very good start."

He recounted the events of that day to Gunter, who listened silently, nodding when appropriate.

"It seems we will have a long way to go."

"Indeed."

* * *

"I'm being replaced?!"

"Silence!" Gunter's tone instantly silenced the boy. Jakob fumed quietly, listening to the sound of the princess instantly bonding with this grey-haired child, who held himself like Gunter when speaking – or at least, _attempted_ to.

Gunter swallowed, knowing that what he was about to tell Jakob might make him quietly furious, or go into the room and observe the boy until he unnerved him enough to leave.

"Silas was chosen to be a playmate for her. Lord Xander was concerned that his sister was not getting enough human interaction—" Jakob snorted. "—and therefore, assigned her a playmate named Silas. You will be _respectful_ and _kind_ towards him, for her sake and Lord Xander's."

"Of course, old man. I'll be just as respectful as I am towards you."

"Jakob…"

He turned and walked down the hall, deciding to just read in the library or find something to work on. He could read up on smiting work, or figure out how to settle his temper which always got to him. He wasn't being replaced. This boy just happened to be her age, and that was why they were selected to be playmates. Most likely the son of some ranking noble to be chosen for the task.

While reading up on different metals and their uses, he heard them approaching the library. The princess was obviously leading, and the boy protesting.

"No, come on, it's fine! We can go wherever we want! Uncle Gunter said that the old mean lady doesn't work here anymore, so come on! I want to introduce you to Jakob! He's gotta be here somewhere. Then he can tell us where Felicia and Flora are!"

Jakob slammed the book shut, prepared himself to bow for this new playmate. _Respectful. Kind. Respectful and kind for Lady—_

"Jakob!" Her voice pushed the thoughts away as she took his arm, ruining his posture. "This is Silas. He's going to come by at times to play with me."

Jakob bowed slightly, and the boy waved back. "Hello!"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jakob didn't like the vibe he got from the boy. He was giving off a happy-go-lucky vibe. A carefree nature.

The conversation suited her just fine, since she wanted to take him elsewhere.

"Have you seen Felicia and Flora?"

"I have seen neither of them, milady. I would gather that at this hour, they're downstairs setting the table."

"Okay! Let's go!" She took Silas's hand and pulled him out, Silas giving a quick good-bye wave that Jakob did not return.

Oh, yes. He did _not_ like him.

Jakob's suspicions about him were later confirmed when he saw them looking out the kitchen door between breakfast and lunch.

"What are you doing?"

Silas jumped, and his lady just turned to see Jakob, also looking a little shocked.

"We're— we're just—!" Silas could not muster an excuse, and Jakob raised an eyebrow, placing the princess' breakfast tray on the table and crossing his arms.

"Well? Can you tell me what you're planning?"

"He won't tattle, Silas!"

 _Only if you request me not to, milady,_ Jakob thought to himself. Her orders overrode everything else in his mind, unless it came to her safety and she was making a rash choice.

"We're going out to a pond in the forest with fish in it!" she said simply, and Silas began to freak out, covering her mouth, but she pushed it off. "Don't tell Gunter!"

There it was. Her order. "Be back within a couple hours. You know that you are not meant to leave the castle, Lady—?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll be back in a couple hours! Before lunch! Promise!" With that, she took Silas's hand and pulled him out, and Jakob shut the door behind them… before opening it again and wondering if he should follow them.

He would give them two hours.

* * *

Luckily for Silas's head, they returned in an hour and a half, out of breath and a smile across her face. If she had been in any other state, he would have to answer to the new dagger techniques Jakob had been working on in his limited spare time.

"Well?" He held out the wash basin and cloth to the princess first. "How was it?"

"Amazing!" Her shoes, clutched in her hand, were placed onto the table while she washed her face and hands, finding that there was a new tear in her dress.

"Gods!" Jakob knelt down instantly, evaluating the rip and deciding how much would be needed to fix it so that you couldn't even tell it had happened. At all costs, he had to make sure that Gunter did not find out what had happened. She was in one piece, as requested, and he was on her orders to not tell. If he told, then she might not trust him, which would put him in a difficult position for later accomplishing his goal of earning her total trust and staying by her side forever.

"There were so many fish! You should have come with us, Jakob!"

He merely went, "Hm," before standing again. "Go change, milady, lest Gunter sees that tear and begins to put two and two together."

"Okay!" She grinned and ran out of the room, forgetting her shoes. Jakob made a mental note to return them later, and turned to Silas, who was looking at him.

"What do _you_ want?"

The sudden change in tone sent a chill down Silas's spine, and he did his best to stand straight, like his father and mother did when they were being knights. "I want to know… know… that you're not going to tell."

Jakob smiled, shaking his head in a dismissive manner. "Don't you worry yourself. I am on strict orders from the princess herself. Your secret is safe until it puts her in danger."

"…Understood."

However, the secret didn't stay safe for long. Someone had somehow figured out that the princess had left the castle and interrogated the young boy to no end, and after they were caught trying to leave again by someone who was not Jakob or Gunter, Silas was dismissed. This caused the princess great distress, and Jakob found himself late one night in the library with her while she cried over the loss. Gunter had said that it might be best she spent the time with him alone to get over it, and that, she was twelve and lost a friend in her little world, it was only to be expected.

"We had a list going. He was going to write down all the places I wanted to go, and said that, when we got older and he got permission, he could take me everywhere!"

Jakob sighed. He could have easily done that for her. In fact, Gunter would have probably gone to King Garon and requested permission to make an outing of it. But, he supposed, the thrill of going out and doing it without anyone knowing was half of the excitement.

"Here, why don't we read a book? Perhaps he will be back?"

 _I really hope he doesn't come back._

"O… okay." She nodded quietly, and slid off the couch, going to find a favorite book.

And that was the last they had been heard of. Felicia later went to find Jakob to ask about something, and discovered that he was not in his room. She looked around, and then went up to the princess' chambers. He wasn't there etiher. A concerned Felicia went to Flora, who appeared to be even more frightened. She had steadily bonded with Jakob after their encounter, finding each other to be of comparable skill. She had come to care for him, but would never tell him. It had to be a passing matter. And it would never last, for they would soon return to the Ice Tribe. She believed that, deep down in her heart.

So, they ran in separate directions, combing the castle for them. Flora went down to the quarters and kitchen, and Felicia upstairs to the ballrooms and royalty's quarters.

Quietly opening the door to the library, she saw a pile of books next to a chair, and cautiously approached it, only to find a sleeping Jakob, with a sleeping princess resting on his shoulder. She smiled at the sight, and began to lift books up one by one to start putting them away while they slept. However, she tripped, and with a yell, Jakob awoke, pulling the dagger out of the makeshift hiding place in his boot.

"Who's there?!" He got into a defensive position, but only saw Felicia and the fallen pile of books before her, instantly deducing what had happened. Quickly putting the dagger away before someone arrived or the princess woke up, he went to help Felicia pick up the novels.

"Oh!" she exclaimed at picking one up from beside the chair. "This is one of my favorites!"

"You would read Nohrian fairy tales?" Jakob looked over her shoulder before collecting the rest of the books, and the princess was now fully awake, leaning over to watch them tidy up.

"Aren't they wonderful?" her eyes sparkled. "Knights in far off places, princesses who save themselves—!"

"—and magical creatures, myths of old!" Felicia's excitement rivaled the young girl's.

"We could start a book club! Jakob, Jakob, would you join our book club?"

He contemplated the decision, deciding that it wouldn't be a bad idea to start something of that sort. It might help her cope with the loss of Silas, and would help Felicia settle in.

"Of course, milady. It seems like a sound idea."

"Then it's settled! We're gonna start a club!"

-8-

Jakob had begun to notice a trend in the staff. More and more people were leaving while he, Felicia, and Flora reported their growing list of talents to Gunter. They were not being picked to leave and go off elsewhere, or to the army.

On the same day that he noticed this, Gunter called a small meeting in the sitting room. Jakob found that he, Flora, and Felicia were the only ones present.  
"You all are reporting great progress in your abilities to serve," Gunter started the conversation while settling into a chair, motioning for the three to do the same.

"The King feels that it has come time for the princess to have retainers. He wants these to be the only people serving within the castle and are directly connected to her. You will be solely responsible for her safety and care—yes, Felicia?"

Her hand was raised, and she put it down when she began speaking. "On the subject of defense, Gunter, who will be guarding the castle?"

"You three." The answer was simple and gained eye widening and gasps from the group. "I will be personally instructing you in the rest of what you must learn. When your training is complete, the last of the staff will leave, and the four of us will be the sole persons responsible for her."

Jakob was beaming. _This_ was what he had been working for. Being chosen among all else. He was down to now competing with Flora (extremely capable) and Felicia (not as capable) for being the main one by her side.

"You are all in good standing with the princess. You are all developing an… extensive repertoire of skills. And I can tolerate all of you."

"You mean you've basically adopted us as family, old man."

Gunter chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that is right. I do feel like you are all a part of a family in this castle. Rebellious as _some_ of you may be," he added, looking right at Jakob, who looked offended.

"Excuse me!" he said, not even hurt by the comment. This got a laugh from Felicia and Flora, who said that they, too, were fine with the agreement.

Gunter nodded. "Then, it is settled. I will begin with all of our lessons tomorrow. I will decide the best course of action for each of you.

"Do not let me down."

* * *

A knock came at Jakob's door. It was one he recognized as Flora. Putting down the dress he was mending, he called, "Come in."

She quickly closed it behind her, and sat down next to him on the bed. She was silent for a few moments, just watching him expertly sew the hem on the dress.  
"You've gotten very good at that."

"Of course," he said simply. "I had to."

Flora nodded, biting her lip. Jakob felt the temperature of the room go down a few degrees.

"What's the matter, Flora?"

She took a deep breath, attempting to control her feelings and powers, before speaking.

"How long are you going to serve for her?"

Instantly, Jakob felt attacked. Was she questioning his loyalty to the princess?

"Why are you asking me this question?"

"Because I want to know." Flora looked to him with hurt eyes, and he finally looked up from his needlework, seeing the pain in her expression.

"I will not be giving up my position as her retainer to make you feel more welcome. I was here before you."

Flora held back tears. He had misunderstood. She was staying for him… why? Why had she stayed this long? Why had she endured for all this time? However, maybe, she could bring the conversation around to that…  
"I don't know, we seem to be quite capable. Felicia's a natural fighter."

"You seem jealous."

"I am not!" Flora took on an offended tone.

"You are an excellent maid in your own right. Your ice powers are beyond compare in my eyes. You are adaptable, a swift learner, and organized. Methodical. And a very hard worker."

Flora had never heard him speak highly of anybody except the princess before. He spoke down to everybody. And here he was, speaking so kindly to her—!

"And on that note, I look forward to working with you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must finish mending this dress."

She nodded, getting up and smoothing out her dress.

"My life rests with her," he said before the door opened. "I owe her a great debt."

Flora didn't respond. Jakob turned and saw that the door had been shut behind her silently. He shrugged, and went back to mending, but found himself distracted.

What _exactly_ was he working towards in terms of repaying his debt? What did he want to _do_ for her? Did he just want the title of servant? Or something more? Something like he desired all those years ago...

* * *

"Jakob."

He looked up from the testing dummy he was prying a dagger from. Seeing Gunter in the doorway, he yanked it out and tossed it around a few times, showing off his skill every time he caught the dagger's handle.

"What is it? Here to approve my skills? You know we're all becoming quite capable in a short amount of time."

"Yes, I am impressed with all of your progress." Gunter sighed. "Sadly, none of you took up my lance work…"

"We must have our smaller weapons. We cannot appear threatening, at first. We all decided this. It would concern the princess if we always had a sword at our side or a spear on our backs."

"Yes, yes, I know. I didn't come here to talk about that, though. I'm here to talk about you."

"Me?" Jakob stopped tossing the dagger and instead stuck it back into his boot, watching Gunter ease himself down onto the bench.

"Yes, you're fifteen now, soon to be sixteen. It's time we talked about what you would like to do as your position within our ranks."

"That's not a difficult question to answer." Jakob stood before Gunter, hand on his hip while he drummed his fingers against his thigh.

"So you've given it thought. I'm impressed."

"Shut up!" He said it half-heartedly, as if he didn't quite mean it that time. "I've known for quite a while what I want to do, and so have you."

Gunter bit his lip, not sure if he should dissuade Jakob or encourage him.

"I just do not know when I can tell her of my intent."

"Well, you'll know the time when it comes." Gunter seemed to not quite respond, off thinking about something else.  
"Listen, old man, I got to beat out the other two first! Do you have a problem with my goal, old man?" Jakob was fully ready to fight him on this matter.

"None at all. But is this what you want? Do you really want to serve her? You've been so utterly loyal, so patient towards her. Do you intend to be with her forever?"

Jakob straightened slightly, holding his head high with confidence in his answer.

"I intend to serve her until the end of time itself."


	3. Chapter Three

"How about I do _your_ hair this morning." With that simple statement, she deftly swept the brush from Jakob's hand, causing him to freeze in surprise and give her the opening to shove him onto the bed. Giving a huff, he allowed his silver locks, now steadily reaching past his shoulders, to be pulled back towards the princess with a prying brush. She was doing her best to be gentle, and that was clear.

"I think you would look great with a ponytail, now that you've been allowed to grow it out without all the maids judging you for it."

"You think so?" he mused. He had been considering that same look for a majority of his life, but shuddered when he remembered the head maid taking a pair of shearing scissors to his scalp, slicing off pieces of hair so that it was an "acceptable" cut for be seen in public with.

"I _know_ so," she replied, doing her best to get a knot out with her fingers.

"Well, if I have your permission, my lady."

"In fact… Gunter said you need to go to the market today, right? How about I go with you! We could go out and buy you some bows."

Jakob's heart gave a lurch. Him and the _princess_ , out of the castle? He would instantly leap at the idea, to be able to escort his lady around and wander through the market. But of course, they were on strict orders to keep her to the castle, and that they were the only ones who could leave.

But this was simply the market… there was nothing inherently bad about it.

"I will ask him before I depart," he said, tucking his hair behind his ears while he stood. "Now, may I finish brushing _your_ hair?"

* * *

Gunter, by some stroke of luck, decided to approve the trip – but only under the circumstance that none of the staff mentioned her little outing. All of them remembering what had happened to Silas, their promise was sworn and Jakob left the castle with the princess in tow.

The two did the chores first, Jakob laughing at her reaction to the amount of food they had to buy for five people. Packing up three sacks, Jakob said that it was the reason why they went out every week to buy food, and on bigger days, would bring a horse with him.

The second he told her they were done, however, he found himself being dragged by the arm towards the pretty wares down the way. Vases, accessories, and fabrics were all along the lane, and Jakob could tell the princess was easily smitten. Despite her simple tastes, everything caught her eye for a few moments before she moved on. He, on the other hand, was content staying back and watching her interact with the world outside, something that she never quite had the chance to experience before. The staff had been educating her on proper manner and discussion topics, and she was putting her lessons to use very well. He couldn't help but be proud; she was just a natural communicator and peace talker.

Finally, they found the ribbons, and the lady was happy to point out the ones that were slightly cheaper when she requested. Holding up different colors to his hair, she found that, like herself, he looked best in neutral colors. Greys and blacks, but purple and dark blues and greens looked good as well. Buying seven of them, she happily passed her bit of pocket change from Gunter before Jakob could raise a hand out. Instantly, he felt the need to repay her, but did not want to make it obvious.

Looking at the table again, his eyes fell upon a simple, black headband amidst all the bejeweled and multicolored ribbons. Delicately lifting it in a free hand, he held it up to the princess' hair, musing on how it would look tucked behind her ears. It didn't even have to serve the purpose of holding hair back – it would just look gorgeous on her head.

"How much?" he asked, before she could protest against him buying it. The two left the market a happy pair, and when the princess suggested sitting on a low wall just outside the market, he happily agreed. And when they did, he felt his hair being taken up in her delicate hands once again, and a silk ribbon being slowly tied around his ponytail.

"There!" she said in a happy tone, eyes sparkling and hands clapping together. Jakob felt back to the nape of his neck and rather enjoyed the idea of having his hair styled like this. It was a wonderful feeling, and he would be sure to do it every day after this, especially if…

"I really do like it on you."

Feeling the blush coming on, Jakob believed that he could die happily in that moment, truly feel content with her next to him, the hum of the market fifty paces away, and finally feeling like he was able to dress as he pleased.

"Oh my goodness!"

The lady had come out of nowhere. Her hands were at her mouth, and eyes wide. Jakob instantly thrust the shopping into his lady's arms, his mind only on protecting her, especially if that woman over there was the King's spy…!

"Hold these tight, do not let go," came out of his mouth in a quick, hushed whisper while a hand went back to his boot where the dagger lay. The blue-red haired lady was rushing towards them, only twenty paces away now.

"Oh my… oh my, why, of all the places—"

Jakob did not let her stay to hear the rest of the sentence. Pushing her ahead, he could only silently urge her to run towards the castle, only wishing that Gunter was with them and had brought his swift steed along. Turning back every few paces to make sure the spy was not following them, Jakob swiftly led them both back to the castle, taking a few twisting paths in case they were being followed. You could never be too careful if someone was pursing you.

A couple times, the princess opened her mouth to make conversation, but shut it again, deciding that it was better to say nothing at all, since Jakob's face was twisted into an expression of grit determination and possible murder. The dagger in his grip didn't help much, either.

Finally, he deemed it safe when they could see the castle in the distance, and the sky was beginning to turn red and orange. Jakob paused alongside a tree, using it to stabilize himself while he slid the dagger back into his boot. When he noticed that his partner was panting slightly, Jakob wordlessly sat down underneath the tree, motioning for her to do the same. Easing herself down beside him, he felt her collapse onto his shoulder with a sigh.

"Who do you think she was?"

"I have absolutely no idea of her name, origin, or even her eye color. I can only guess that she might possibly work for Nohr, or even Hoshido. Spying around corners to see about our land and defenses, perchance hear some rumors from the townsfolk… However, I would give the former idea precedence over that one…"

Quietly nodding, she began digging around one of the bags for an apple, but Jakob stopped her.

"Come along, my lady, the castle is in sight. We'll be back before you know it."

Giving up the hunt, she took the hand he had offered and lifted herself up, taking one of the bags while Jakob handled the rest.

When they reached the castle, they found Felicia and Flora waiting by the kitchen door, faces turning into ones of relief when they saw their approach.

"Princess—!" "Jakob!" They ran to relieve them of the food and wares, asking why it had been so late, and Jakob quickly explained the circumstances twice; once to the maids, who promptly took the princess to the library and said they would be up for the club meeting later, and again to Gunter, who was waiting for Jakob in his room. The old man listened quietly while Jakob told the tale, but when he put forth his theories, Gunter shook his head.

"Perhaps she was looking for you, Jakob. Someone you know from your days of nobility? You mentioned that she clearly seemed surprised, and said something along of the lines of 'of all the places'…"

He gave a sniff. Those days were incredibly long ago, and he did not like to dwell upon them anymore. He couldn't even imagine a world without working, let alone a world where he had never met the Nohrian princess…!

"I do not recall her, nor do I recognize her. And I doubt it was me. Her gaze was clearly fixed on the princess. I tell you, she's a spy, out to make sure that while the princess is coming of age, she does not leave the castle."

"I still doubt that. Garon trusts the four of us to look after her. I didn't think you would even encounter someone at the market, however—"

The knock at his bedroom door surprised them all. Only one person would be knocking, and Jakob opened it, Felicia and Flora close behind. Naturally, there she was, waiting patiently, but behind her was…

"You!" Jakob's leg instantly lifted, ready for the dagger, and the room clearly went down a couple degrees.

"Stop, please!" The lady cried out, yellow eyes growing wide when she noticed the rest of them going into an attack stance. "Please! Hear me out, you do not know why I am here! I am here for work!"

Jakob knew this was a lie. You could practically _smell_ it, but the princess did not seem to think the same.  
"She told this story at the door. I was putting food in all the proper places, since you all just left it there when we got back! And then she knocked, saying that the front doors were closed, like they always _are_ …"

Gunter stepped forth.

"Work?"

The lady nodded. "My name is Lilith. I will do anything. I have been turned out of work and no place will take me in… I can fight with fire magic, if that adds onto anything you desire of me."

Gunter stared at her for a few moments, as if silently communicating with her through their staring contest. Suddenly, he made a choice, and pushed all of them out of the room, demanding that they get sleep while he talked to the lady. The door shut with a sense of finality, and Jakob instantly kicked the nearest object – a statue. It hurt his toe, but that wasn't the problem now.

"The nerve!"

Felicia and Jakob followed the princess to the library, while Flora excused herself, saying that she would finish putting the food away. She didn't enjoy the book club, preferring to complete other tasks while the other staff entertained and read novels.

"Do you think Gunter will really take her on?" Felicia whispered to Jakob while the princess gathered the books from their special book club space in the library.

"If he does, I'll resign."

* * *

Jakob did not resign as promised when Lilith was still there, showing a unique talent for fire magic in their continuing lessons. She merely worked with Felicia and Flora, who were expanding and learning to control their ice powers. However, they were often stunted by the heat of the flames, causing a couple debates between Flora and Lilith from time to time.

"Are you losing your senses, old man?" Jakob nearly felt a vein pop every time he saw Lilith, out in the stables with their three horses, practicing magic, cooking, or cleaning. She had even tried to fix a tear in one of the princess' outfits – something that was strictly _his_ job!

Jakob felt that she was invading on the happy, orderly life they had led up until now. And what Gunter said did not help manners either.

"I need you to work with her, Jakob. Besides, one more defensive person and worker couldn't hurt. She does better with the horses than you."

"You don't even _know_ her!" he cried out. "And the horses were going to be fine in a matter of weeks!" Nearly ripping the new vest he was making for himself in half, Jakob realized that his temper was beginning to get the best of him and bit it down.

"I do, actually. And I am not at liberty to tell you anything."

He refused to accept this for an answer, pestering Gunter about it for another week before he swung around and told Jakob to _please stop asking._

Meanwhile, Lilith was getting along easily with his lady. Probably because she was using that wonderful charm of hers again. She liked it when Lilith did small fire tricks and changed the color of her flames (making Jakob so desperately wish, in that moment, he could use magic too), or having fun times with her. The only thing that she was not skilled at was cooking, somehow always managing to grab the wrong ingredient, screw up a recipe, or even put different things back in the wrong containers.

When he got moments alone with the princess, usually in the library or in the morning when brushing her hair, she would tell him about how familiar and warm Lilith felt.

"I bet you she's a lot like my mother or something. I've never met her, I only meet Father, but I'm sure Mother was a lot like her."

Jakob only went, "Hmm," before continuing with her hair. He only saw Lilith as a nuisance, just another person to beat out to be by the princess' side. Despite her magic and capable nature, he was sure he held the superior fighting ability. Those nights he couldn't sleep or chose not to were never wasted; instead, they were spent exercising, spent improving techniques and other unique skills. He wanted to be as versatile as possible, to beat out the rest of them. They were, in his mind, only doing what was required and nothing beyond.

"I'm thinking of inviting her into the book club."  
Jakob nearly dropped the brush in shock, her matter-of-fact voice disrupting his train of thought. The princess must be joking, of course.

"Whatever you say, my lady," came out in his most polite tone possible, remembering that he could never, ever be rude to her suggestions and musings. But this was one he also wasn't going to encourage.

Not that it needed it, however. She came barging into the library a couple minutes late the next day. Jakob and Felicia were already there, having escaped Flora's rant about their duties in the kitchen and sitting rooms. Lilith was in tow, seeming a little confused as to why she was being dragged into the library.

"I've invited her, like I said!" the princess happily declared. Jakob held back a groan, and Felicia shifted nervously in her seat. Neither of them quite wanted Lilith there, but the princess' word was final.

"Here, I'll get a fourth book, and then, we can take turns reading the next chapter!" And so it went, her, then Felicia, then Jakob. When the circle reached Lilith, however, the room went quiet.

"Lilith?"

She seemed to be staring at the page, eyes focused enough to burn holes in the text. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and her hands were trembling.

"Lilith!" The princess rested her arms around her shoulders, and Jakob, despite the fact his mind told him to not do so, was pulling a handkerchief out of a pocket.

"I'm sorry, my lady, and to you both as well… I have a confession. I cannot read these texts."

"You don't know how to read?" Suddenly all of her mistakes on things made perfect sense. She couldn't understand their written language.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, I should have said something. Oh Gods…"

"You can only speak?" Felicia piped up. Lilith nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Then we'll teach you!"

The voice rang out once more through the silence, and everyone looked to the source in shock.

"Come on! Jakob, find us some paper! Felicia, I think some of my old books are here, we can start there. Let's go!"

Felicia came back with the books before Jakob did, and saw them beginning with the alphabet, Lilith tracing each letter with her finger slowly, and mumbling the syllable with her mouth.

Jakob gently set the paper before her and neatly placed the writing utensil alongside it, before politely excusing himself from their group.

"See you later, Jakob!"

Giving a small bow, he departed the room instantly, down towards the training grounds where Gunter was sure to be swinging his spear around. The old man never quite stopped working on his technique, did he?

Upon arrival, Jakob pulled the dagger from his boot and launched it across towards the straw dummy. It whizzed past Gunter's head with a quick _swish!_ and hit the mockery of a human right in the chest.

"What's the matter, Jakob?" Gunter said with a slight smile in his voice, prying the dagger from the model and handing it back to Jakob when he got closer.

"Lilith can't read," he stated simply.

Gunter nodded. "That is what I had feared when she arrived, which was later confirmed when we later discovered she could not read recipes or books."

"We didn't even notice, just thought her incompetent, the same as Felicia so often is… Yet you aren't surprised? Are you mad?! What if that's a cover, just to spend more time with the princess…"

"Jakob." Gunter placed his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "There is nothing to worry about, I swear to you."

He stared up into the older man's face, briefly unsure if he should take his word for granted or not… before shaking his head slightly. This was _Gunter._ This was the man partially responsible for allowing him to stay, who raised him and taught him the basics and framework for everything that he knew. Why, then, was he even doubting his word in the first place?

"I'm sorry," Jakob muttered, trying to slide the hand off his shoulder as nonchalantly as possible.

"You're not that moody, and it doesn't become you very well either, Jakob."

"Shut up, old man."

* * *

The book club, which had now been dubbed "Teach Lilith" club, was a rousing success. Eager to learn, Lilith had been studying outside of the club and was now able to start reading labels with the help of the rest of the staff and princess. She was growing on them, and nobody could deny that, even Jakob.

It began to feel less like a competition and more like she had been there for a while – but in counting the days, it had only been a couple of weeks.

After leaving the princess in the capable hands of Flora and Felicia for the night, Jakob decided that instead of sleeping, he would clean up the bigger rooms instead. Approaching the library, he saw the door still open. Deciding that they had simply forgotten to close it, Jakob pushed the door and heard a squeak, followed by a dull _thud._

"Lilith?!" Jakob's face became a look of confused shock at seeing her still in the room, believing that she had already left.

"Sorry, Jakob, I'll go now, it must be very late…" While she stuttered through her words, Jakob lifted the book off the ground, discovering that it was an ancient book filled with foreign symbols that he did not quite recognize. The cover informed him of the origin of the written speech.

"Ancient Dragon Texts? Why in the name of Nohr are you reading _this_ , Lilith?"

"Is it not a book I can read?" she said quickly, and Jakob groaned. The time they had put into teaching her suddenly felt wasted. "Yes, it's in the ancient writings. Nobody here can even _read_ it!" Shoving the book back into its proper place, he heard Lilith give a laugh.

"That explains why I was still struggling with it! I hardly recognized any of the symbols, and why I couldn't read it… goodness, I thought I was going to have to learn a whole other alphabet…" Giving a nervous laugh, Lilith began to stroll towards the door. "Good night, Jakob," she said quickly, rushing out of the room before he could ask her anything else, or even extend the courtesy to also wish her a good night.

The next morning, Jakob was walking across the entrance hall to put laundry out, and heard a knock on the front door. Nobody ever knocked on that door… except…

"Is anybody nearby? Gunter! Jakob!"

He nearly dropped the laundry, rushing to the door and opening it as swiftly as he could, so that he wasn't kept waiting—!

The first thing Jakob noticed was that Xander's eyes were now level with his. Damn. He had always held his height above Xander's when he visited. Then, oh goodness, who else was getting out of the carriage…!

 _We didn't buy enough food._ That was Jakob's foremost thought when Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, and Lady Elise stepped out of the carriage, and Lilith happened to be walking through the foyer then.

"Who's that?" Xander was instantly aware of her presence, and his stare caused Lilith to recoil slightly.

"Nobody who is a threat! Lord Xander, this is Lilith. Lilith, there are two horses on the carriage outside. Would you mind directing them to the stables?"

"Not at all, Jakob. Hello," she said towards Xander and the rest with a polite curtesy, before moving to ride the carriage towards the back of the fortress.

"Might I ask what she is doing here?" Xander had always considered Jakob's word to be wise and trustworthy, and knew that he would be perfectly honest with him about the new servant… just not elaborate without convincing from his sister.

"Merely a new stable hand and help around here. Nothing you need concern yourself with, Lord Xander. Gunter has already interrogated her."

This answer seemed to work for Xander, who stepped up the stairwell with Jakob to see his sister coming down the hallway, her expression changing instantly.

"Xander! And Camilla! Leo! Elise!" All of her siblings gathered to embrace her, and Jakob excused himself from the situation instantly, rushing down to put the laundry out and find Felicia and Flora – there was a big lunch to be made, and possibly, more ingredients to buy.

* * *

The siblings all gathered around the table for lunch, and to discuss something with their sister. Felicia and Flora hurriedly pulled chairs out to seat the royal family, while Jakob and Lilith began to bring the food into the dining hall. Gunter was nowhere to be seen, but presumably was off getting more food for dinner, like Jakob had suggested.

"Thank you," Lord Leo said simply, while his brother was already talking in hushed tones to the other siblings. "If you will excuse us, we have a personal matter to bring up with—"

"Leo! Come on, join the conversation." Camilla directed his attention to them, and the four quickly rushed out, having a brief argument over who would be cooking lunch for them today. Last time Felicia had done it, she had failed horribly, so Jakob wanted to take the reins today.

The eventual consensus was they would all work together, and began to prepare a salad and sandwiches from the leftover meats. Lilith started the conversation in the silent room, going "Interesting that they come now. Isn't the princess' sixteenth birthday coming up?"

Jakob nodded, asking Felicia to please pass the tomato basket before addressing Lilith's statement. "They're probably here to plan something. I suppose that they haven't all been able to come around like this very often; perhaps now is the time they can start making up for all those missed years where they couldn't spend time with her."

Flora agreed, adding on, "They'll probably have a small celebration or something. Maybe a big birthday in the future! Her fourteenth is within the month. We never use that dusty ballroom."

"I cleaned it yesterday, thank you very much," Jakob snapped. "At two in the morning, no less."

Flora blushed, clearly embarrassed to be on the receiving end of Jakob's silver tongue. Felicia tossed the salad together, proud of the fact she had spilled nothing onto the table while doing so. "Look!"

Her cheery voice was a helpful distraction to Flora, who came over and helped carry it so the hard work wouldn't spill, while Jakob finished slicing meats and cheeses so Lilith could make up the sandwiches. Her hands were slowly becoming more adept with a knife and her ability to read labels was growing.

The rest of the lunch passed on in a silence, while Flora and Jakob strained their ears to see if they could even hear anything from the dining hall a short way down. But to no avail; Lilith had completely closed the door behind her and the only way to listen would be to eavesdrop next to it. And neither of them were quite willing to do so.

They left for the hall about twenty minutes later, finding cleared plates and emptied platters waiting for them, and Jakob and Flora swiftly removed them from the plate, catching snippets of Xander's speech on studying with them all at the Fortress.

"It's only appropriate, and we all started at a younger age…" Camilla went next, saying, "You might have a gift, you just might not know it sweetheart…"

Jakob eyed Flora while they exited the room with the plates, dropping them with Felicia and Lilith to rush and grab the rest so they might catch the next snippet of conversation. However, their surprise was that Leo and Elise were passing plates down the table, and Jakob saw why.

On the table, resting on a dark cloth, was a sword. Looked bronze. His mind instantly raked for information about bronze-forged swords. Lightweight and simple to use. Not as sharp, but they were useful… _beginner_ swords. While he walked back with Flora, who was also in awe of the blade being presented to the young princess, Jakob couldn't believe it had never occurred to him before. She was turning fourteen, and had been sparsely taught how to fight through the staff when she watched their lessons with Gunter. However, a sword… nobody in the castle had taught her such.

"They will be teaching her how to use it, most likely," Flora mused, placing the platters next to Lilith, who was washing, and Felicia took the next wet plate and dried it off.

Jakob nodded in agreement, and told the others what he and Flora had seen, which surprised neither of them. "It's only natural," had been Lilith's solemn reply. "She needs to learn how to fight. Distant as she may be from her family, she is still a princess and needs to learn."

Flora nodded in agreement. "Yes. We still needed to work on our ice magic, even after we were taken… especially you, Felicia, you've only just begun to get a grip on your powers."

"Well…!" She could find no retort to that. Strong as her magic might be, Felicia could not deny her lack of control over her ice. It often coated whatever she was handling as a weapon, leading to the creation of a new type of ice coated dagger that she gladly began to implement in their studies.

"Don't bicker, come on, we should all finish these plates, we'll need them all and more for dinner if the siblings are staying this week to train her."

* * *

The week did pass along with every single sibling staying to either watch or assist in the beginning of the training. Jakob did not feel comfortable whenever he was allowed a few minutes to watch. He always kept the moments where he began to put her to bed at night, would brush her hair, or serve her food close to his heart, since they were becoming very few and far between with all the siblings vying for her attentions and affections, useless as they were.

Leo had her studying to keep up with his own work and assist her. Jakob knew that he, Felicia, and now Lilith had already been seeing to her education. Did the boy think they were raising her without knowledge?

Camilla was teaching her table manners and polite party etiquette. At this Jakob felt like gagging. Camilla would not stop praising her for all that she knew already and how it came so naturally… because Jakob himself had taught her so that he would fully understand the concept in action, and she would be able to use it as well. It _wasn't_ like they occasionally had mock dinner parties with her and the staff at the castle, where each of them practiced their proper etiquette and serving techniques – Gunter had been a harsh judge.

Xander was helping her with sword technique. Jakob found himself unable to muster an argument to this one fully. She knew all the concepts and ideas behind magic and tactical warfare, but never put them into action. He had to confess this one weakness in their education of the princess, which was them focusing on their own fighting techniques and not stressing hers.

And lastly, Elise was on her shoulder whenever she was not with one of the other siblings, playing some silly game or chittering away. Jakob found her only mildly irritating, but tolerated her presence so that the princess would not be displeased. Her happiness preceded all else.

But that week became more trips, more visits, and the siblings began to occupy more and more time with the princess. They would be at her side, trying to catch up on years of missed education in a single year. Due to the fact they had been teaching her almost everything, she excelled at all else but sword fighting. Soon, the times became dedicated to battle and war. Camilla gave classes on peace talks. Leo discussed battle strategies. And Xander continued to spar. The two years they taught her rolled swiftly by. Jakob had been getting hands-on experience now working in the shadows, being there when necessary and responding to her every need.

Perhaps, he mused to himself early one morning, the ball had begun to roll. It was now time to start integrating himself into a role which he had been so looking forward to being for her. The one he had worked towards ever since that day in the kitchen when she stopped the maid's demand.

Taking one of the bows she had bought into his hand, Jakob ran his fingers over the smooth silk. A gift from her that he could wear every day, and none would be wiser about where it had come from. Something that held his long hair back and made him look more appealing to her.

 _…It might be time_ , Jakob thought silently while he did a perfect bow without looking in a mirror. _Perhaps I will make it_ _my gift to her._


	4. Chapter Four

"A birthday celebration and dance sounds wonderful, milady." Jakob had been placing silverware before her when she told him the news. Her siblings had left yesterday afternoon, and he felt relieved that the quiet breakfasts had once again returned to the Northern Fortress, ones where they all ate at the same table together, rather than being pushed to the kitchens.

"Doesn't it!" Her eyes lit up at the very idea. "Xander said that he was going to ask father as soon as he got home. And he's positive that Father will say yes, but as Camilla always says, it is good manners to always ask first."

"Right you are, princess," Flora responded, carrying out breakfast trays with Felicia, who was focusing on not tripping over stray carpet edges or chair legs. "I'm glad that Camilla's, but also our efforts, did not go to waste on you."

She beamed at Flora, before digging into breakfast when Gunter and Lilith joined them.

"I'm sure some of them might even bring their retainers. Lord Xander was telling me about his a couple nights ago – quite the pair. A vibrant young lady and a dashing young man… and later he commented that those were the best compliments he could muster for them," he muttered, getting a laugh from everyone at the table.

"Here's just hoping that they are good at their duties," Lilith sighed. "I would hate to have something ruined because they don't understand the balance around here. It was hard enough with just me."

Jakob looked across the table to Lilith, watching as she nervously played with the tip of her braid. Clearly, she had been nervous to even say that. And Jakob did not want to deny that she had ruined the balance of their little group at first… but she had integrated herself now, and life resumed as normal.  
"The retainers wouldn't be here long!" Felicia said joyfully. "If anything, I'm sure an extra pair of hands would help around here."

"Yes, one to replace your clumsy ones, and then the rest are extra."

"Jakob," Gunter said in a stern voice across the table. "Be nice."

Biting his lip, Jakob didn't want to take back the comment… but she hadn't dropped a breakfast tray in a week. Perhaps she was improving, and it wouldn't kill him to apologize.

"Sorry, Felicia."

"Oh, it's okay!" She waved it off. "You're right, I am clumsy. But I am trying!"

"Which is what is important!" Lilith said, happily grinning at Felicia.

The princess sat back and watched them all, munching on a slice of bacon. "You'll make sweets, right, Felicia?"

"Eh? Of course we will!"

"We'll make whatever you want, milady," Jakob, smiling at her.

"…I'll make a list!"

* * *

The ballroom had never looked so beautiful. The servants quietly cheered to each other when the royal family arrived early and observed the grand hall, praising the elements of cleanliness and set up they had already done. Statues glowed, the tablecloths were spotless, and dinner preparations had been underway since early that morning.

"I cannot remember the last time Father used the ballroom in this dusty old place," Camilla commented, stepping towards the center of the room.

"He calls it a fortress, I'm sure he's never touched it," Leo replied, not quite caring about the festivities.

"This is the first birthday in a very long while that we are all able to spend with our dear sister," Xander said strictly. "And it would do you all well to make her happy and spend time with her. Come, we should go make sure our staff are aware of their tasks."

Jakob and the rest of them watched as they left, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"An all-nighter did not go to waste."

"Are you telling me you stayed up after we all left last night to finish, Jakob?" Flora cried out, giving him a cross look.

"I don't see much point in sleeping when there is work to be done," he muttered. "I'll probably just nap on the flour sack again for ten minutes while something is cooking. If none of you wake me up, I'm sure that will be enough sleep."

Flora sighed, seeing no point in arguing with him. "Ten minutes and no more."

Which is exactly what he got later that day. He appeared to take it quite well, but in reality had never functioned on _that_ little sleep before. Naps here and there helped, but Flora was always quick to wake him up.

By the time the party rolled around, he was fully awake. The ballroom was still vibrant as ever, and in fact looked even better with the small crowd of very close family friends that had been invited. Jakob recognized each retainer in turn – there was Laslow nearly spilling a drink onto Peri, who seemed almost disappointed the blood-red wine _hadn't_ stained her gown… There was Beruka and Selena, pointedly ignoring the party until Camilla waltzed over and began to demand they at least attempt to enjoy themselves. Arthur was already being asked to dance by Elise, despite the fact no music had started…

The rest were people he did not know. He could only assume they were close, intimate friends…

"At least King Garon isn't here," Gunter sighed. "I'm not sure he would enjoy himself, anyway. In my days, he often took on invitations to royal balls, but they have declined over the years… perhaps he does not enjoy them as he once did."

This was a new fact to Jakob. He never knew much about this father, other than that he completely ignored his middle daughter, never came to visit, and seemed a tad cruel at times. But that was all he knew.

Before he could ask more, however, the guest of honor arrived. Felicia and Flora opened the door in perfect symmetry, (Jakob felt thoroughly impressed since they had been practicing every spare moment that morning) and in walked the princess. Her gown was a mix of blacks and whites, flowing about her like water. It also made a show of fitting to all the right places… obviously Camilla had helped her choose it.

And in her hair was _the_ headband. The one he had bought for her to wear, simply because it looked nice on her. And she was _wearing_ it.

The music queued up from the chamber orchestra, and Gunter instantly went to take his tray, and Jakob whipped around to grab the wine tray. The maids were going to handle the buffet table, while he and Gunter would carry drinks around for the first hour or so. Least until interests started to weigh down.

Being present only when necessary was key, he quickly found out. People would merely mutter a thanks and take a glass, and you could always tell when someone wanted one – they began to look around their immediate surroundings. Jakob used the downtime between people to muse on what he was going to say to the princess that night… and why he was going to even say it in the first place.

His entire butler profession had become second nature. It was like his life had revolved around this, not just because he had been left on a doorstep as a child. Every once and a while, he would thank the stars that he was left at a place where people would learn to love and respect him, and where he could truly learn to grow and develop an extensive set of skills. He wondered that, if the princess went public, would the rest of them? Most likely not, but there was a chance he could be in high demand from others… but he knew he would never serve anybody but the princess. Perhaps he could train a future child to also be an excellent butler… the Morcants must have the skill in them—

He paused, his perfect balance on the tray nearly slipping. Jakob could not remember the last time he called himself a Morcant… it was almost too long ago. The most recent, conscious time he could recall was when he told Gunter, long ago. Since then, he vehemently denied all connection with the family. To call himself one now…!

A slap in the face to all who had raised him. He was of a different family now. Moving quickly across the room to a lady looking particularly parched, Jakob kept his mind focused on the tasks at hand.

Finally, people stopped chatting away, and he could rest alongside Gunter. The dancing began when Xander, as the eldest brother, offered a hand to his sister in the first real dance of the night. Happily accepting, they started the festivities, others joining in while the music swayed on. Jakob merely watched from behind the table, attempting to ignore Effie beside him, who had to be eating half the buffet away.

 _She dances well,_ Jakob thought to himself while he watched the pair. Xander had recently taught her how to do a majority of the basic dances, and Jakob had helped her practice a couple moves, but only for clarification. They hadn't actually _danced_ together. And goodness, what would he _not_ give to have that chance now?

Especially since Lady Camilla, in a dashing black dress, took up her sister next and swayed around, giving her face multiple kisses and seemed to be praising her fully. The princess' face became quite flushed, and luckily, was rescued from more kisses by Leo, who clearly looked as if he'd rather be in the corner reading a book. Shooting an angry glare at his retainers, who were howling with laughter at the fact he "just expressed his inner heart," Leo continued to politely dance until Elise thought it her turn to swing around the room with her older sister. She turned the waltz into some sort of rapid spin dance, but it did not phase her sister in the slightest – rather, she was laughing and having a merry time. However, when Effie stood up to excuse Elise, who was beginning to yawn and comment about how tired she was after all that exercise, the princess gladly sat down in the empty seat next to Jakob, who bent over to ask after her health.

"I'm fine, Jakob!" she said with a wave. "Just need to take my shoes off… they're _killing_ me, I don't care if Camilla thinks they look wonderful, you can hardly see them…"

Jakob chuckled, straightening to resume watching the party. "Whatever you wish, milady. I will not tell Camilla that you dislike her gift."

"Speaking of gifts," she said, rubbing a sore foot, "you didn't get me anything."

Jakob was silent for a few moments. The sounds of the party suddenly seemed deafening, and his heart began to pound. The moment was right in front of his face, and he had to just reach out and take it—!

"Of course, if you didn't get me anything, I completely understand, I know that you've all been busy—"

"No!" Jakob cried out. He stepped before her, kneeling on the ground. "No. My lady. My wonderful princess. It would do me a great honor… if, as my gift…  
"You would let me be your butler. Your retainer. My solemn promise to you, that I will serve you until the end of time itself. To guard you with my life and to always be by your side. The shadow to the light that you bring to every room."

She paused, staring at him. Jakob hadn't even noticed that in the process, he had taken her hand in his. Instantly releasing it, Jakob stood up.

"You have every right to deny this gift," he added hastily, which caused her to smile.

"Jakob, I'm surprised you had to ask," she said with laughter in her eyes. "Is that not the relationship we've had this whole time?"

His violet eyes widened with shock. Was she implying that this entire time, she had thought of him so highly? That he was truly, in all aspects of the name, her butler?

"The… the title was never formally given to me, my lady."

"Well, then, I officially make you my butler, Jakob! …This is the best gift I've received all night." She took his hand back, clutching it tightly.

"Well, then, if I might be so bold to ask… what would you like my first task as your official butler to be?"

"Hmmm…" Tilting her head to one side, she pondered the question. Her eyes stared out towards the people, Xander politely finishing a dance with a female noble, Leo cleaning up something Odin had dropped, and Camilla dancing with two men at once…

"I'd like you to dance with me, Jakob."

"What?" His mind blanked while she bent down to put her shoes back on, fluffing her dress out from where it had begun to gather by sitting in the chair.

"Yes! Let's go, come on, they're just starting up a song!" Taking his hand up again, the princess swung him out onto the dance floor, with Jakob sputtering the whole way. However, gazes were sweeping onto them, and he quickly got over his own emotions and took the proper stance.

"Milady, I have never danced with _you_ before… if even really at all—"

"You have been reading books about it since the ball was announced," she said teasingly. "I've seen what you were reading before book club." The song begun, and Jakob instantly heard the inner beat, beginning to lead her through the motions. He could still feel the gazes on his back, how this nineteen-year-old, upstart servant could even be dancing with the _princess_ of all people—!

He tried to not let them get to his temper. He blocked it out, focusing on how close she was. How there were small flecks of brown in her red eyes. How, up close, you could see the little flyaways of her hair…

Casting a glance over her head, he saw Gunter from afar, who wasn't letting his emotions appear on his face. He merely watched as they danced, never giving himself away. Jakob needed to learn how to do that.

They continued the dance, and he saw Xander standing to the side of the room, watching them both dance. He found himself surprised, since Xander had a small smile on his face. Jakob couldn't understand why Xander would be smiling. Wouldn't he, of all people, be _frowning_ at the fact that she was dancing with him, a lowly butler? …But he was not so low after all, was he? He was the princess' personal retainer, meaning that he _technically_ ranked above all other servants under her command.

…That was a good feeling, which took him through the rest of the dance and to the end of the party. Felicia, Flora, and Lilith directed overnight guests to rooms, while Gunter and Jakob stayed back to clean up what was left. Gunter was stacking plates and folding tablecloths up, while Jakob ran things back and forth to their proper places in all speed. He wanted to see if he could talk to his now-official-lady once more before she went to bed… just to make sure that she had actually meant it when she agreed to take him on. He had to be positive that she meant it. Because if she was going to just take it back in the end… that he still needed to do more before she would actually accept him…

"Jakob. Pause for just a moment." Gunter held back the next stack of plates that needed to be taken to the kitchen. Jakob knew instantly what this was going to be about.

"I saw that the princess invited you to dance."

"And as her butler, I happily obliged," he replied confidently.

"Is that what you're calling yourself now," Gunter teased, but upon looking up from the tablecloth, saw Jakob's face. It was one that looked quite serious, that he was being completely honest with what he had just said.

"…It was my birthday present to her. I wish to be her butler. And I have done so. I have worked towards that goal for far too long, and I will fulfill any and all requests that she asks of me."

"If that's how it will be. Just do not tell Felicia and Flora – they might get jealous that the princess has chosen you."

Jakob sniffed. "I do not care for jealous people. I haven't got the time to spare to worry about them. I will be fine serving her, even with all the snide looks and comments." Turning on his heel, Jakob took the second-to-last pile of tablecloths back. Upon returning, Gunter had almost finished the last of them and moved tables against the walls. The ballroom looked just as it once had. Empty, unused, but now the memories of the celebration would live on in people's memories… and the dance would live on in his own.

"Just make sure you take care of her," Gunter said, handing Jakob the final tablecloth. "I'll leave you to finish up in here."

Jakob quietly folded it, watching Gunter's receding back. He leaned a hand on the table, the leather glove loosening around his fingers as he stretched them out. If he was to protect the princess, he should look into getting protection of his own on more crucial areas like hands and feet, which were valuable tools when it came to serving and protecting her perfection, kindness, and beauty…

Jakob clenched his fist, instantly kneeling at the table. He could not deny this anymore. Her beauty was overwhelming, her kindness knew no bounds, she was practically perfect to _him_ and that was all that mattered in his world… And there was nothing against him loving her, no, not at all.

There were just too many rules against him ever being with her and confessing his feelings. He had to bury them deep away into his mind, to completely ignore it with each passing day, and only leave her sweet smiles and nuances in his dreams…

* * *

…Which he did, admirably. Her technique for those last two years improved each day in the sword, her kindness grew stronger, her love better, and her beauty, still it knew no end. But Jakob was almost always at her side, acting as her shadow and her butler, constantly reminding himself of his position.

Occasionally, he had found himself wishing he has been able to keep his noble blood, and that his lineage would allow him more favor with being her potential partner, but she was going to obviously be married off to some knight, or noble… someone that was not him. But then again, the chance did not seem as likely. Despite the fact she had been occasionally going to the market and some small places now, she never met other men or women, because she did not travel… and that could be his chance. Perhaps they would just remain in the fortress as a happy family. And he would be fine with that.

But then came the few days when all the siblings were visiting. With all of them growing older and taking more responsibility, times with all four of them had become few and far between. More often than not, Camilla or Xander arrived to teach her weaponry, Leo to discuss war tactics, and Elise hardly ever came anymore… so all four of them staying at the fortress again was a rare treat. And two days into their visit, Jakob found out why all four of them were present.

"I'll clean up the rooms," Jakob said to Gunter on his way out of the weapons hall, which was bare after the few people in the castle removed their swords from it.

"That would be excellent. Strip the beds and place the sheets downstairs. Then you will need to pack a bag."

"…What?"

"We are leaving. You, myself, the princess, and Lilith."

Jakob did not have time to ask questions as Gunter walked away, and he quickly tore the beds apart and ran to his room, packing up the ribbons she had bought him, her hairbrush, and pulled his gauntlets and dagger case out to add to his pile of necessities… which were not many. When Gunter came to get him, Jakob found the foyer filled with the servants and royals standing across from each other. He heard the horses snorting outside, ready to move. They acknowledged his presence, and the princess excitedly took his hand.

"I'm getting to leave! Father said I could head home!" Jakob was happy for her excitement, but did not understand why Gunter had asked him to pack… unless—

"Felicia, Flora, the two of you will be staying behind. Please watch over the castle for us, in case this is a temporary visit."

They bowed in unison. "Of course, Gunter!" Felicia chirped, while Flora exchanged a sad glance with Jakob, who couldn't help feeling guilty about obviously being chosen to leave.

"Lilith," Xander said, turning to her. "Are the horses ready?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes, they are, Lord Xander."

"Then let us be off! We must be back by nightfall and I do not intend to make Father wait for our dear sister come home. Let's go."

They filed out, Felicia and Flora closing the massive doors behind them. When the carriage was in motion, Jakob and Lilith talked at the front, where they sat on either side of Gunter.

"Do you think the castle is so terribly lonely now?" she asked. Jakob shook his head.

"I would not be surprised if they are rejoicing at having so little work to do right now," he said. But that was untrue; he did miss their small family, which by a king's order, had just been broken apart in favor of her blood relatives. The twins had been forced to stay behind while he and Lilith were chosen to accompany the princess to the castle. Which was an excellent standing if he wanted to consider himself among the top of the princess's servants. And he was happy for Lilith. She made good conversation, was a hard worker, and was very kind to the princess. He wouldn't mind having a friend when they got to the castle and had to learn about all the new rules and people within. But it would be fine, now that Gunter and her were going, and being the princess' retainer, he would have no excuse to leave her side, ever.

* * *

Jakob was lost.

It began a few days ago when her father sent the middle child out to fight a battle. And alongside her, a man called Hans who he disliked instantly. The war was raged at the Bottomless Canyon, a forsaken place that nobody should ever bother to visit. What was Garon trying to achieve by acting here? And then the battle itself—he found himself forcibly separated from his princess when she ran off and a Nohrian soldier grabbed him from behind. He fought tooth and nail to escape their clutches and find the princess, who last he had heard, was taken by Hoshido. Xander and the rest were planning to go back and get her, but Jakob left them behind.

How many people were going to lay claim to a bond with her?! If anyone had the _right,_ it was those who had grown up in the fortress with her. Himself, Flora, Felicia, Gunter, Lilith… All had claim to her over anybody else. They had raised her, and knew her best.

And speaking of Lilith, where had she gone? Jakob had lost her in the turmoil of battle and had no idea what happened to her. The princess would be devastated if something happened to her and he could not bear the thought of her unhappiness.

…But at this very moment, she must be sad, too. For he and the princess had watched Gunter as the brute of a man pushed him from the bridge, and with horrified eyes, Jakob felt like screaming. The man who had considered him a son, who had given his life to make all at the fortress feel welcome… was gone in an instant. He reflected on those memories of watching Gunter train late into the night with his spear. He could never be caught off-guard. He was too intelligent, too talented, too powerful for that to happen.

Gunter was dead, and Jakob just had to accept that, even if he did not wish it. Pushing the unhappy thoughts away for a later time, he focused on his current situation at hand. Stuck at the borders of Hoshido and Nohr, Jakob he chose to dive into the enemy territory. There was a chance he could disguise himself, but first would have to get rid of his current clothes, which were clearly made of Nohrian fabrics and colors. Prying the bow from his hair, he stowed it away in his bag, alongside his gauntlets and vest. With a deep breath, he began the march into Hoshido, determined to find the lady to whom he owed his life, and who he loved more than anybody in the world – and it took a good week.

In the end, after dancing around guards, denying passage from other Hoshidans who were confused by his looks and were well-meaning, and asking around for her, Jakob found her. But it was a situation that at times, Jakob wished she had never found herself in.

He had heard the sounds of battle from far off. Instantly rushing towards the scene, he had to see if Xander was coming in to fight, if his princess was being bargained for… because if they had even _laid a scratch_ upon her beautiful physique, the Hoshidans would know pain.

Arriving at the scene, he saw that the Nohrian army stood to his right, and the Hoshidan, his left. And between them both, with the princes facing her, was his Lady…!

The mysterious blue-haired lady next to her was also a person he had never seen. But that was of no matter to him. She was alive… she was so close.

She seemed to be standing between the royalty of both sides. Lord Xander, Leo, Camilla… he could pick them each other.

To the left, he had to assume, were the royals of Hoshido. Unable to hear the conversation, he could just assume there was a bargaining going on…

Until the battle broke out. It was not clear which side she was on right away, but he knew only one thing: he would kill whoever she ordered.

Unsheathing his daggers, Jakob ran into the fray.

* * *

The area, while bare, was quite charming once you got used to it. The princess and him were exploring her small castle in the Deeprealms, a plane of existence that he had only read about in their stories. It was almost hard to believe that it existed, and that Lilith herself lived there, as a dragon…!

The news was almost hard to process when he saw her dragon form, circling around the room. Sitting on the edge of an offertory altar within Lilith's temple, Jakob watched while the princess kicked at the water, making small splashes.

"Lilith," Jakob said timidly. "Might I ask how you knew my lady that day at the market? I don't understand why you would give up your dragon form to serve her. You could have watched over her, presented yourself as a forest spirit… but to give up your true form and become our stable girl!"

Lilith gave a bubbly laugh. "It's not all bad. The princess saved my life."

The person in question picked up the story from there. "Apparently, far back when I was in Hoshido… I saved a bird. The memory is hazy, but see, this little blue bird I nursed back to health was Lilith. She was so small at the time, and nowhere near as powerful as she is now. When I nursed her back to health, she swore that when she and I grew older, she would begin to repay her debt to me… but then, I was taken by Garon and raised in Nohr. Lilith didn't know that, and was unable to follow me. She thought that after the attack, they had hidden me somewhere in Hoshido to protect me, thinking that I was at risk of being taken again…"

"I combed all of Hoshido," Lilith interjected, taking over the story. "The vastness of the country did not help. Then I searched neutral territory. I just could not believe she had been taken away from the place she had been born in. When I found her residing in Nohr, I didn't know… why…"

Jakob filled in the last of her sentence. "Why, of all places, would she be in Nohr."

"Yes."

Jakob nodded, the story making sense. Giving the water a small kick, he looked to his lady. She had a small cut on her face, and her shoulders sagged a bit. The weight of her choice was already weighing down upon her. But this quiet realm was a place for her to reside away from all that. Yes, it would still sink into her skin, perhaps create sleepless nights, even give her terrors. But he swore to be there to wash her clean, to stay with her so her nights were not lonely, and to soothe her soul when the ghosts began to invade her waking world.

"My lady…" he said quietly, tucking hair behind her ear. "Is there anything you desire of me at this time?"

She was silent for a few moments, then looked up to him.

"Jakob…"

"Yes?"

"Can you please give me a hug?"

Quietly extending his hands in offer, Jakob took the princess into his arms. Instantly, he felt his arms tense, supporting all of her weight while she collapsed into him. Laying there for a while, Jakob merely rubbed her back and stroked her hair as Lilith eased herself down beside them on the altar. When his lady finally fell asleep, he dared to speak.

"Will she be all right, Lilith?"

"I hope so, Jakob."

Afterwards, he carried her up to the treehouse, going up the spiral staircase with great care to not knock her head against anything. Tucking her into the bed, Jakob instantly got a lay of the land and went into his usual nightly routine. Leaving the window open a crack to make sure the room cooled down slightly. There was no fire to make or add logs to, but a room in the treehouse was bound to be cooler. He would have to make sure a thicker blanket was on hand during the night. She turned slightly in her sleep and Jakob scanned the shelves in her room for something he had not read yet. Taking up a chair, he waited through the night, just to ensure her comfort in this place. It must feel unfamiliar, and then the weight of the choice she had just made would no doubt invade her mind that night.

And he would wait all night to make sure nothing happened to her… because she was too important to him. Jakob realized this the next day after suggesting they stay in the Deeprealms for a little while, to make sure that she was truly feeling up to the task of returning to the other world. Agreeing to his proposal, he found that the two of them alone together made for unique moments, deep discussions, and quiet times were she would lay on his shoulder and take a nap. He would do the same with her, and when Lilith came to wake them, they would discuss things with her as well. And as more and more people joined them at the castle, he felt himself bonding with her a little more each moment while they spent time there between trips. She would ask him to teach her how to make tea, he would happily oblige. When she wanted something to eat, Jakob would make it for her instantly. And when she asked for hugs or to be tucked in at night like old times, he would do just that as well. Life was beginning to look like he would spend the rest of it with her…

But that could not be.

* * *

The choice he had to make was extremely obvious. Jakob knew from the start that it was the right decision, but the answer had taken years to come to him. The second he started loving her, he should have whisked himself away from her side, gone far away to serve another family, not offered his services to her and only her. Even if he had dedicated his whole life to being by her side, that did not mean it had to come with the baggage of emotional attachment. He would have to suffer through whomever she got married to, have to constantly be at war with himself every moment that he saw her, and he did not want to even _risk_ that chance.

Feeling the urge to make himself a very strong cup of tea before thinking about what he was going to say to her, Jakob approached the mess hall, swinging the door shut behind him. The counter was not staffed by any member of the army this hour between lunch and dinner, but there was somebody already inside—

"Hey, Jakob!" She yelled from the other side of the mess hall when he walked in. Resisting the urge to turn around and leave the premises instantly, Jakob stepped over to her, bowing. "What do you need, my lady?"

"Can you show me how you make that one tea? You know, the spicy one."

"Tiger's Milk? Certainly, my lady." Jakob said, thinking on the recipe. It was certainly a bit more difficult, but she could _watch him_ make it instead… Getting the pots and bags out, Jakob quietly hummed to himself, avoiding eye contact with her. He couldn't bear watching her anymore. He had resigned his fate to having to leave her for good—

"Jakob, you've been distant lately." She gently touched a hand to his shoulder. "Did I offend you somehow?"

Jakob almost lost his grip on the teacups when he felt her kind touch. It sent a ripple down his spine, caused his fingers to tremble.

"Oh, no… you could never…" He tried to make his mouth move, to create excuses, to delay his departure a little longer—

"Are you all right?!" Her hand gripped his upper arm, and the other to his forehead. "Do you have a fever? I've never seen your face so red!"

He let out a sigh, feeling all his control leave with it. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized something was wrong, my lady. I am so, very, truly, deeply sorry. I can no longer serve you as your butler and retainer."

The news hit her like a brick. "What…? You must be joking, Jakob! Right?" The shake of his head confirmed her worst fears. He _couldn't_ be leaving, not when…!

"Just the other day, we were saying how we'll always stick together! Where is this coming from?! Have I… have I really messed up this time?"

"My lady!" He took her hands in his, trying to not grip too tightly in case he hurt her with his gauntlets. "You have my _oath_ that that is not the case. It's…" His throat stuck. "It's… just…"

The words came out, but by the look of her face, she had not heard him.

"I can't hear you when you mumble, Jakob." Her hand moved up to caress his face, but he tore himself away, back into the wall of the mess hall's kitchen.

"I… I've… I've fallen in love with you!"

"Jakob—"

"This isn't proper! I've loved you for Gods-know-how-long, the dance we shared was the best thing of my life, I cherish all the time we spend together… and I've become too attached to you. You have become something so important to me, my princess. My darling, wonderful, beautiful princess. You are the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I stay up at night. You are the person who kept me going through all the things the servants put me through, the girl who kept me company when I was alone, the woman who was willing to take the tossed-aside noble as her most intimate servant… you became my reason to live. And now, because of that, I must be reassigned and be far, far away from you, my lady—"

" _No!_ "

"Hear me out—"

"No! Out of the question! Jakob! I can't imagine going through each day without you, I can't imagine a time when you haven't been there to help me, when you haven't been by my side… Jakob… Jakob I need you… I…

"I love you too."

"What? What…" He couldn't read the look on her face. It was as if one of his fantasies had entered the real world. The princess was staring at him with all the love in the world, with her cheeks the color of roses and her eyes like stars… "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! I've always liked you, of course… and Jakob… you mean so much more to me than just my butler…" She approached him, quietly, closing the space between them before taking his face in her hands.

"I must be dreaming." The blunt statement pushed through and Jakob attempted to ground himself into reality. "There is no other explanation. Only in my dreams has my ladyship looked at me this way… with her cheeks all flushed… pinch me please I can't believe this is real…"

"Will you stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Her face, long gone from the color of roses, was now red as a tomato. "Besides, you're just as red as I am! Anyway, back to business. Your request is granted. You are hereby fired as my butler. …Would you consider being my husband instead?"

"YES!" he screamed out, kneeling before her and choking back tears. "I mean—" Trying to compose himself, Jakob looked into her eyes. "If it pleases Your Ladyship—dammit, not that either. …Yes. I would like nothing more than to be your husband.

"I love you. I was always afraid to say it, but from now on I will tell you every single day. I love you."

"I love you too, Jakob."

And never in his life had he felt so happy before.


End file.
